Mario Sports Mix, Ch 4: The Journey Continues, Mario Fanfic
by Jim1596
Summary: We barely made the knockout round. I receive a letter from an mysterious person. Can we reach the finals and take down the Final Fantasy Team?


**Mario Sports Mix**

**Chapter 4: The Journey Continues  
**

I returned to the hotel room disappointed on the game. I really thought that we've won the game. Black Mage was desperate to score that winning goal even though our goalie stopped it. I showered and went to bed depressingly.

**Morning**

I woke up still feeling bad about the game. I ate breakfast and watching the news at the same time. The news had investigation.

"Breaking news, police are investigating in search of toadsworth. He was last seen in the Mushroom Stadium after the controversial game between Knights and Final Fantasy."

I looked shocked and turned up the volume.

"The game ended in a bizarre ending when Black Mage shot the ball but the goalie blocked it. The ball somehow moved into the ball even though the goalie had the ball. Toadsworth was going to call the match a draw after the meeting but he never showed up. If you have more information on this case, call this number on the screen."

I turned off the TV. I knew who is responsible for the Toadsworth case. Ninja. I went to Mario's house to check about the investigation.

"Hey man, what's up?" Mario said.

"We need to check the investigation." I said.

"You saw the news, too?"

"Yes."

"I'll get some materials and we'll be on our way."

He ran back to his house and called his brother and Yoshi to get some detective stuff.

**Mushroom Stadium**

We checked the stadium to look at any clues. At the first hour, we found nothing. There was nothing suspicious around the seats or on the field. Then Luigi made a discovery in the office.

"Oh my stars!" Luigi exclaimed.

We ran to the office where Luigi yelled.

"Bro. what's wrong?" Mario asked when we found him.

Luigi pointed at the corner. It covered with blood. We went closer to it.

"Gross." Mario said.

He took out a slide and took some sample. He put under the microscope and examined it.

"What do you see?" I said.

Mario is still examining.

"Nothing. It I still don't know who it is." Mario said.

He took the slide and put it in a case.

"I think we can go home and check this out." He said as Luigi looked at a video.

"Umm, guys." Luigi said.

"What?" His brother said.

"You might want to look at this."

We looked at the video. There was Toadsworth walking inside the office the we were in. He grabbed his paper which appears to be a disqualification paper. Then three people who were in disguise jump him. They talked to him to not disqualify them. Toadsworth rejected and the short guy punched his face. Toadsworth had a little knife and tried to stab the man. He missed every time. When the short mysterious guy was at the corner Toadsworth stabbed his arm which spurt out blood. Then another guy stabbed his back and the short guy grabbed the knife and placed it on his neck. His voice was deep.

"Now you better not disqualify us and let those losers advance instead. If you don't I'll make your life miserable." The short mysterious guys said.

"N...nnnever. You...never...deserve..the...win...against...those...guys.." Toadsworth said as his was losing breath.

"One more time or suffer the consequences." He said as he pushed the knife tightly.

"Suck...on...these...midget man."

"THAT"S IT!"

He slashed his neck with great force and Toadsworth lost his breath and died.

"We must throw his body at a river." The guy who stabbed Toadsworth his back said.

The short guy agreed and left and locked the door. The video ended.

"Oh my goodness." Luigi said.

"We got to find who it was, NOW!" I said.

We ran back to Mario's house and to his basement. We looked at the slide. It examined the slide. It is still scanning then it made the result. It was Ninja. It was not surprise.

"That bastard." I said.

"He just never gives up does he?" Mario said.

We agreed and Luigi saw something in the sports bag. A letter.

"A letter? To Ji-Min?" Luigi said.

"Really?" I said as I walked to Luigi.

I took the letter and opened it. I read the letter.

"I request a meeting at the Star Towers at 7:00pm. Come alone. From Anonymous."

"Hmm, must be a agents meeting." Mario said.

"You should go. It might be important." Luigi said.

"Don't worry. I will."

**Star Towers 7:00pm**

I waited for a while. Then I saw a white car. The person came out which turned out to be White Mage. I couldn't believe two things. One, she was the one who wrote the letter and two, her long, sexy legs. She came to me.

"Are you Ji-Min?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Perfect. Come in." She said.

We got reservations and we're at the top of the tower. We sat down and looked at the menu. We said what we wanted and she started a conversation.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Umm, I was sent to this world by a light. I don't know why." I said.

"I see. "

"Hold on. Why is that Ninja trying so hard to win every game?"

She became nervous.

"Well. It's a secret."

"No. Tell me why that red ass is trying to cheat to win?"

"Ok. Ninja wanted revenge after Mario beat Ninja at our home field. He wanted to enter this sport mix tourney. When he wins, the trophy's power will be absorbed to him and he will kill Mario. Happy?"

"No. We're going to stop him and I know you want to, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We got our food and ate. We finished and talked more. I asked about this meeting.

"Why did you send me a letter, hmm?" I asked.

"One reason, I like you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"No, it's not. You're a pretty girl."

"Thanks."

"Oh, how about I can sing a song for you."

"Sure."

I played Ross Lynch's song because I thought it would be perfect and it's catchy.

" Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag. You got a kick me sign coverin the skills you have. And it all looks wrong when you're lookin' down. You get dizzy doin' 360's. And you can't break out even when you feel like you, ain't all that just don't forget. That I got your back, now turn the music and bump that track. Yeah, nobody rocks it the that you do, you got style pop your collar cuz' your all, kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss even when the mic is off. Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it the way that you do, oh-o-o, the way that you do."

She smiles implying that she likes it.

"Can that one bad thing go and crush your ways, you got your epic wins 364 days and it's feeling like your game is crazy off but all you need is to bring the heat and to get back on top even when you feel like you, ain't all that just don't forget. That I got your back, now turn the music and bump that track. Yeah, nobody rocks it the that you do, you got style pop your collar cuz' your all, kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss even when the mic is off. Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it the way that you do, oh-o-o, the way that you do. You're off the charts, your number one. You got the fire and you can't be undone. You're cranking records, you make it pop. You got the fire so keep burning it up. Nobody rocks it the that you do, you got style pop your collar cuz' your all, kinds of cool, your legit, your the boss even when the mic is off. Nobody rocks it, ro-rocks it the way that you do, oh-o-o, the way that you do."

I felt amazing. She came up and kissed me on the lips. She lifted her sexy right leg up. From the tip of the building, Ninja was there. He was angry, seeking revenge. He left. We walked to the river and sat down. She told me she has to leave.

"Before you leave, this is a awkward saying. I like because you're awesome and you have sexy legs."

She didn't care because she was happy then, if she's drunk or something.

"Kiss my legs if you like them."

I felt weird and uncomfortable but I did it. I kissed the length of her long, beautiful legs. Then I stopped and she left. I had a surprising night.

**Mushroom Kingdom (Morning)**

I finished my speed workout and went to the hotel to wash up. I was in a little hurry because the TV was going to announce the top 8 teams and top 7 players to look out. I quickly changed to my clothing and ran outside. I went to Mario's house where everyone was there: Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Toadette, DK, Diddy Kong, and Rosalina. I made it just in time. They watched Rocky. Then it went commercial and they announced the results.

"Alright Sports Mix fans, it's time to unravel the top 8 teams advancing to the knockout round. Here's the results."

We looked at the top 8 and we were number 8, Peach and Daisy were 6, and Toad's team was number 2. I was happy that we made it close.

"Now here's the 7 players to look out. Number 7, Toad."

We congratulated him.

"Number 6, Waluigi."

We congratulated him for his skills.

"Number 5, Mario."

We were surprised and congratulated him. Peach gave Mario a kiss.

"Number 4, Ji-Min."

Even more surprising, I made the top 7. Everyone congratulated me.

"Number 3, White Mage."

We clapped a little but deep inside I wanted to cheer for her.

"Number 2, Ninja."

We booed at Ninja because he cheats in every game.

"And number 1, whom is considered the King of Skills, Black Mage."

I was upset about that. The most upset was Waluigi.

"Dude, he can't do shit without his rod. Magic is not a skill!" He said outrageously.

Rosalina calmed him down.

"Dude, we know what we must do." Mario asked me.

"Yeah, take those Final Fantasy guys down." I replied.

We finished the movie and everyone left except my teammates. They asked about the meeting.

"So, who was the person that met you?" Luigi asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, the person was a person you might not expected." I said.

"Who?!" Mario said impatiently.

"White Mage."

They were surprised.

"Are you damn serious?" Mario said.

"Yeah, you don't it do ya?"

"Well, she didn't put a spell on you, right?"

"No, turns out she likes me and I like her back. Also, her legs were unbelievable." I said.

They liked this sound but said nothing. We waited for days until the knockout round started.

**Flower Stadium**

We made it to the stadium. The crowd went insane for the tournament.

"Alright everybody, it's time to Sports Mix things UUUUUPPPPPPP!" Announcer said.

The crowd was in a frenzy. It diminished later.

"Now, time to select the seeded teams and place them in this order; 7th vs 8th, 5th vs 6th, 3rd vs 4th, and 1st vs 2nd teams. Time to start our knockout round!"

The crowd cheered once more. I was pumped with my match. We were against Sonic Heroes. The sport we had to play was Basketball. We met them on the court. We looked at each other with disgust.

"You will lose." Sonic said.

"No, you'll lose, loser." Luigi said.

**Basketball, 10 minutes**

The ball was thrown in the air and Yoshi caught it by tongue. He dribbles sideways, dodging steals from Tails. He passed the ball over to Mario, on the right. He dribbles forward to dunk but Sonic was there. He stops and back passes to Luigi. He jumps and attempts a dunk. Knuckles blocks and Luigi was hit. Tails got the ball and dribbles it down the court. He gives it to Sonic. Sonic's speed was too fast for us and he made the 2-point dunk. 2-0.

**9 minutes**

We started the game with Mario at the hoop to pass it to Yoshi. He dribbles forward and passes it to Luigi before Sonic took the ball. Luigi had some nice skills and tricked Knuckles and Tails easily. Luigi jumped for a dunk but Sonic quickly got Luigi. Sonic got the ball and passed it quickly to Shadow. He teleports from place to place and scores a dunk. It was impossible to catch him. 4-0. Mario starts again and passes it to Luigi. He tries skills but Shadow used chaos control to steal the ball and score a two pointer with a combo. 6-0.

**8 Minutes**

Mario starts again. Luigi grabs the ball. Shadow repeats again and scores again.

They repeated this move so many times. We couldn't score one point. The first half was 30-0. We were at the bench. Yoshi and Luigi felt that they were going to lose. However, Mario and I refuse to give up and push to the limits. The heart burns inside me and I was going to provide a new tactic.

**Second Half: 10 Minutes**

Tip-off begins and Yoshi gets it. He dribbles forward, hoping for Shadow to come in. He did. He spit at his face which made him fall and Yoshi was still in possession. Tails went for him and he passes it back to Luigi. He dribbles forward and Sonic and Knuckles went at him full charge. Luigi throws the ball at the hoop and I jumped and made the dunk. We got our first points. 30-2. Sonic starts the ball. Shadow has it and teleports places to dunk. Mario stepped on a panel and threw the bomb before Shadow could dunk. I got the ball and dribbled forward. I passed Knuckles and Tails. Then, Sonic comes at me and I spinned so Sonic wouldn't get me. It worked. I shot the ball, few inches from the two point mark and scored. 30-5. Sonic starts again. Tails has the ball. He steps on the panel and got a banana power-up. He uses it combined with the ball. I jumped to grab it but slipped. The ball then was caught by Mario. He tried to hold on the ball. He moves back from Knuckles. Mario steps on a panel, a coin happens. He kept dodging and stepped on another panel, more coins. He passes to Luigi and activates his power-up, Green Shell. He shoots, he scores a three pointer. We get additional two points. 30-10. Sonic calls a timeout.

We huddled together and so did they.

"We're down by 20. If we keep at this pace, we'll be at the tie marker at most." Mario said.

"Right. We got to keep believing and we'll accomplish anything." I said.3

We finished our huddle but Sonic did not.

"Guys, what is going on?" Sonic said.

"They just got better." Tails said worriedly.

"I'm not going to lose to Nintendo. Sega deserves this win." Knuckles said arrogantly.

They finished and we continued the game. The game pretty much went on like the previous plays. Eventually, we were only 1 point behind. 30-29. With 15 seconds remaining, Sonic has the ball. He's going to play keep-a-way. He gave it to Tails but he dropped it. Luigi went for it but Knuckles punched Luigi's face which he fell. The referee called a foul and Luigi receives free throws. Daisy was scared because Luigi was hurt. Luigi got the ball and went to the foul line to shoot. He concentrated and attempted the first shot. He made it. The game was tied. Then, he made the second shot to gives the lead for the first time. Everyone in the crowd, cheered like crazy. Sonic gets the ball and gives it to Tails. He runs down the court to give it to Knuckles. He did some skills. 2 seconds was on the clock and Knuckles shot the ball. My heart was pumping so hard as the ball came close to the hoop. The ball hits the rim but didn't go in the hoop. Time expired and we won by a close margin, 30-31. We were so relieved and grabbed Luigi for MVP. We threw him up a few times. Sonic's team were upset but gave us a felicitate. We went on to the semifinals.

Our next opponents were Bowser and his team. We lost to them badly in tennis. Final Fantasy were against Peach's team. We were at the bleachers to cheer them on in volleyball. They were 5-0 in volleyball games. I assumed that they will beat the Final Fantasy team. The game started with Peach. Black Mage digs, Ninja sets and Black Mage spikes with his magic skill and scores. 1-0. They need 10 to win round 1. White Mage serves and Peach went to dig but Black Mage used his magic to trip Peach and score. The audience booed.

"That is BS! He should be disqualified." Mario said angrily.

"Calm down, man." I said but he couldn't.

Ninja serves and Daisy digs, Peach sets and Rosalina spikes it far. Ninja digs, Black Mage sets and White Mage fakes the spike. Peach dives in and saves it. Daist went for the serves but Black Mage used magic to cheat, again. 3-0.

"My skills are too nice." Black Mage said arrogantly.

"Shut the hell up, n***er face." Daisy said.

Ninja serves and Peach steps the panel with a dig. Rosalina sets and Daisy spikes with her rage. White Mage saved with her magic. Black Mage sets and Ninja kicks the ball to score but Peach saved it. Daisy fakes the spike and scores with 2 coins. 3-3. Then, Black Mage cast magic with multiple panels everywhere. Everyone step and got power-ups and coins. Ninja serves. Peach digs, Rosalina sets and Peach and Daisy jump together. Black Mage and Ninja where ready to block. Peach spikes with her special curve. White Mage couldn't save the spike and they won the first round. Everyone cheered.

"They're going to win." Mario said.

"Yes, definitely." I said.

However, the second round was bad. Black Mage used magic every serve and won that set. The last round, Peach and Daisy and Rosalina knew their moves. They were pumped. With spikes and sets, the game was at 9-9. Whoever scores, wins. Ninja serves. Peach goes but Black Mage used magic. Daisy saves and Rosalina sets. Peach spikes but White Mage blocks it. Rosalina saves it just in time. Daisy sets and Peach fakes the spike. Ninja saves it and White Mage sets. Black Mage spikes with his magic and Daisy saves with her special move. The three were in a circle. Peach threw a bomb which got them. Daisy spikes for the win but Black Mage used magic and redirect the ball to their side. Final Fantasy won. Everyone was shcoked. Black Mage stands up with arrogance.

"NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE DOWN THE KING OF SKILLS! YOU HEAR ME! NO OOOOONNNNNNEEEEE!" He said with all of his strength in yelling. He disappears along with Ninja and White Mage. I was pissed off at Black Mage. Peach may have lost but now its our turn to take them down.

Continues in next Chapter.


End file.
